


Looking Forward to the Future

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Future, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai has had a crush for awhile on Kurogane, but doesn't think he has a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward to the Future

Fay Fluorite was a senior in high school, a male, although most of his classmates thought he was a girl. He supposed cross dressing sometimes didn't help. He was sitting in the guidance office, waiting for his counselor to come and get him. Fay wasn't a bad student, he was top of his class. He came to school every day, even when he was sick. His problem was his love life. He was in love with someone who didn't know he existed.

Another boy stepped out of the office and motioned it was free now before leaving. Inside Yuuko sat, long hair pinned up as she wrote a few things down. When she looked over the rim of her glasses and spotted Fai she smiled. "Have a seat." With the door closed she put away the folder. "Still having problems?"

Fay sat down and pushed his own glasses up his nose. "I am. He doesn't know I exist."

"Have you tried talking to him?" She knew Fai was sociable, he had several friends, but he tended to become extremely shy when it concerned Kurogane Suwa. He was one of the school's best students and was well on his way to becoming captain of the judo team. They even shared a few friends and Yuuko had suggested last time Fai use it to his advantage. But as the boy didn't meet her eyes and sat in front of her with a hair clip pinning back his bangs and looking for all intents and purposes like a shrinking violet, Yuuko knew she had her work cut out for her.

"Well...no..but he hardly seems like the sociable type." Fay played with his tie on his uniform as he spoke.  
"Maybe talk about something you know he likes? You two have a few friends that know both of you. Did you try asking them?" 

"I tried asking Syaoran-kun, he just knows Kuro-sama likes kendo. I didn't ask Sakura-chan, Watanuki-kun started telling me ideas, then Doumeki-kun came over and Watanuki-kun started yelling. I haven't asked Tomoyo-chan yet."

"Then for now I suggest going home and taking your mind of things. Trying to start a friendship isn't easy for everyone so get some rest, have some fun." Yuuko told him, thinking the boy was getting too stressed over this.

"You're sending me home early? I have a test in chemistry last period. Or do you mean after school?" Fay looked over his glasses.

"After school. I'm not that bad a counselor." She smiled and waved him off. "Go and remember what I said."

When Fay got home he decided to do what Yuuko advised. He placed his backpack on the floor of his bed room and shed most of his clothes. He left his t-shirt and boxers on before curling up in bed. He did feel a bit sleepy. He had been stay up late working on extra credit projects. Maybe the world would look clearer if he got a good nap in.

Light poured into the bedroom and cast over Fai, who still slept. An arm however came around him to pull the smaller figure closer before a sigh escaped and the other occupant in the room rested against Fai. 

Fay blinked his blue eyes open. "...What the.." Was it really morning already? Did his bad sleeping habits finally catch up with him? "MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Oi, I'm not your mother and we have at least twenty more minutes of sleep. So go back to sleep idiot." A gravelly voice answered from behind him as the arm tightened around his midsection.

A chill went up Fay's spine. He dared to turn around. What in the name of good grades was Kurogane Suwa doing in his bed? "...Kuro-sama...why are you here?" Fay felt like slapping himself, why did he call him that?

A red eye cracked open to glare at him. "...I don't have work, so I'm trying to sleep in."

"....Work..don't you mean school..? And why are you in MY bed? What's going on? Why is the man I've desired for years in MY BED NOW?!" Fay squirmed to try and get free but it was no use.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane frowned, now fully awake. "And this is our bed dumbass, no matter how much you like hogging the damn thing." 

"I'm talking about GOING TO SCHOOL AND THIS IS MY ROOM AND and and..." Fay was still rambling he was so confused.

"You had some weird dream again didn't you?" Kurogane asked before he sighed in annoyance and cupped the back of Fai's head to bring him in for a kiss. "Go to sleep. You can rave like usual later."

Fay's eyes widened as he felt Kurogane's lips touch his. What was going on here? Fay pulled back and looked at Kurogane. "Why did you..just...do..that?"

"To try and shut you up." Kurogane frowned at the tactic not working. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. "Since it looks like I'm not getting anymore sleep, I'm going to take a shower."

Fay blinked as he looked at the room. It was...different. No posters of his favorite band, no pale blue walls. Looking at his hands revealed a wedding ring. What was going on?

Kurogane left him, taking a shower since Fai was acting stranger than usual, leaving the blonde in a large bedroom, with grey and off white walls, pictures hung on the wall opposite the large window. It was sparse, but looked lived in.

Fay got out of the bed and started to walk around the house. He made it to an office and saw several awards. No surprise, Kurogane was an ace at judo. Returning to the bedroom, Fay started poking through the drawers and started pulling out Kurogane's clothes.

It looked like the man wore mostly casual clothes, plain t-shirts and almost all the same few colors. "You're not picking out my clothes again. Last time I had to wear some itchy sweater all day." Kurogane stood clad in boxers and a towel around his shoulders. 

Fay dropped everything he was holding and turned around. Instantly his face flushed red and he covered his mouth. "I..I...I..umm..I......was...just...um...wow."

"What is with you today?" Kurogane scooped up the shirt Fai had dropped and slipped it on before he went to grab some jeans out of their closet. "Do you want to cook this morning or want me to?" He asked as he dried his hair a little more and tossed the towel into a nearby hamper.

"Nothing...other than trying to figure out why I'm here and when I'm going to wake up." Fay bit his lip. This had to be some crazy dream right? He'd wake up to the smell of his mother's not so great cooking any moment now.

Kurogane gave him an odd look. "You're not sick are you?" He asked as he put a hand on the blonde's forehead. "Guess that means I'm cooking, you can go wake the kids." 

"K..k...k...i....d....kids?!" Fay started breathing fast. He was ready to wake up now. He ran into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. After he did so he got a good look at himself. His once short blonde hair was so long it was tied back in a ponytail and his skinny frame had some muscle to it. Unless he was mistaken he was also taller as well. "Okay...where's the hidden cameras? Who did my make up to make me look older? This mirror must be a trick one right? To make me look taller and more muscular."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurogane glared as he had followed the blonde. He was starting to get worried, Fai didn't really act this deranged. "Just stay in bed then if you're spazzing out. I'll get you later." 

Fay looked at Kurogane. "What...year...is it?" Maybe he somehow traveled through time and he was the only one aware of it.

"It's 2022." Kurogane eyed Fai, thinking he should probably call a doctor if Fai kept this up.

Fay didn't dare say anything. He was going to have to play along with this whole scenario, maybe pretend he had a amnesia or something. 

"Hey, answer me, are you feeling okay?" Kurogane asked as he stared at Fai. 

Fay placed his hand on his head. "I actually don't feel very well and am having a bit of a memory lapse, will you fill me in Kuro-sama?"

"Memory lapse? I know you drank some last night, but you can't possibly have drunk enough to get you this weird." Kurogane helped him to the bed, thinking that the blonde must have one hell of a hangover. 

Fay blushed at how romantic Kurogane was. After that he decided to put on an act. If Kurogane thought he was hung over her was going to act it. "Remind me....what are our kids names?"

"Idiot you know damn well it's Toshihiko and Sakura, though how the hell you talked me in to 'Sakura' I'll never know." He grumbled.

"Sakura is a lovely name..when did we get married again?" Fay fluffed a pillow as he spoke.

"Six or so years ago. Bastard, is this a test or something?" Kurogane wondered briefly if today was something important, but nothing came to mind.

Fay shook his head. Part of him wanted to kiss Kurogane again in case this was a dream and he woke up soon but another part of him was afraid too.

"Anything else before I go?" Red eyes looked over the blonde, trying to figure out what Fai was up to. 

Fay looked up with his blue eyes at Kurogane. He was going to go for it. "One more kiss? Please?"

"You usually don't ask." Kurogane leaned in, pressing his lips against Fai's own. Whatever was eating at the blonde it seemed it wasn't too bad.

Fay sighed contently as he felt Kurogane's lips touch his own. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the others neck. This was a dream come true, it had to be.

Kurogane wasn't one to just pull away, especially now so he dragged his tongue across pale lips to deepen the kiss.

Fay felt his heart skip a few beats. Was this really happening? The popular jock Kurogane Suwa was about to make out with geeky Fay D. Fluorite? Nervously, Fay parted his lips, just as he had seen in the movies and books he liked to read.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane kissed Fai, noting how the other was being slow to respond. Maybe his spouse really was coming down with something.

Fay reluctantly pulled back after a few moments to catch his breath. He assumed Kurogane would've been a good kisser but...to live it was a whole other story. "...Wow."

"You keep saying that today." Kurogane smirked. "Now go to sleep before I tie you to the bed and make you. I'll get you in an hour."

Fay didn't realize Kurogane was capable of smirking either. "Eh? Make me...? Where are you going?"

"I told you, I was going to cook and since you're still hung-over I'll wake the kids up too." He shook his head, the blonde was definitely being air headed this morning. "And yeah, make you. Though usually you'd make some perverted joke over that." He shrugged. "Sleep."

Fay looked up at Kurogane. He made perverted jokes with him? This was becoming too much. Kurogane eyed Fai once more before he turned and left, leaving the blonde alone in their bedroom. Fay came down about an hour later. He could smell food cooking. Kurogane a cook? Who knew? Just as Fay was about to sit down two blurred figures ran by him. It was two little boys. They must be his children. 

"Oi be careful!" Kurogane shouted from the kitchen as his youngest nearly hit his hand on the table again. Sakura, the eldest, helped his younger brother get into his chair. Setting plates in front of the two kids, Kurogane left to go and get Fai, but when he saw the blonde just standing he stared at him curiously. "Are you going to eat?"

"I would love some thank you." Fay sat down at the table across from the two boys.

Toshihiko looked no more than three as he attempted to feed himself, his eyes were nearly the same shade of blue as Fai's own eyes while his dark blond hair was nothing but a mess of spikes. Sakura was older, with nearly snow white hair and bright eyes as he helped himself. Kurogane sat beside Fai, helping each of their sons not make too much of a mess. "You two had better eat everything this time or else you're not watching TV after."

"What's the name of their favorite show again?" Fay asked as he had a plate put in front of him.

"It's ninja!" Toshihiko said around a mouthful of food and Kurogane grimaced. "Dad doesn't watch it with us like Otousan does." Sakura added. 

"Now, now don't talk with your mouth full." Something snapped in Fay's head, the was the name of Kurogane's favorite manga. "That's the name of Kuro-rins favorite manga."

"Of course it is." Kurogane countered as he ate and wiped Toshihiko's hands. The small family ate relatively quickly, the kids wanting to finish so they wouldn't miss their favorite show. Both boys hopped down from their chairs and ran out of the kitchen giggling and talking about something Fai couldn't remember. "Feeling better?" Kurogane asked as he gathered up dishes so he could let them soak in the sink.

"A bit, some stuff is still fuzzy. You're a good cook Kuro-sama." Fay smiled watching the kids as they watched television.

"After they're done they need a bath so we can drop them off at your mom's tonight." He remarked offhandedly as he cleaned everything.

"Why are we dropping them off at my mom's?" Fay inquired curiously.

"I made reservations tonight since you didn't want to stay home all weekend." He shrugged, they usually let one of their parents babysit one night a week so they could be alone together.

"That sounds nice, reservations...where?"

"Italian place." Kurogane turned to Fai and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair and into the living room. "You guys are missing it." Sakura said when he noticed his parents. "Yeah, yeah." Taking a seat on the couch, Kurogane pulled the blonde to sit with him.

Fay sat down next to Kurogane and turned his attention to the screen. "Seems interesting."

"You don't really pay attention to it anyways." Kurogane added as he watched almost as intently as their kids. 

Fay looked at Kurogane, then their children and then his hands. "Kuro-sama likes this more than the kids."

"Shut up." There was a faint blush dusting Kurogane's cheeks as his eyes remained on the screen, their sons happily ignoring them. When the show eventually ended and both kids were hopping around re-enacting scenes from the episode, Kurogane reclined on the couch. "Want to handle them?"

~Later That night~

The kids were staying with their grandmother. Fay was sitting in his shared room with Kurogane. He was supposed to be getting ready for their date, but he had no idea what to wear.

It had taken him a few minutes to even figure out what was his. "You're not even dressed yet." Kurogane pointed out as he walked into their room and straight to the closet. "Just put on something that isn't too casual."

"Eh? How fancy is the place we're going?" Fay's eyes were widening, how much money did Kurogane have exactly?

"Enough to not wear a t-shirt and jeans." He explained as he slipped off his shirt and grabbed a button up to put on. Turning to face Fai he frowned. "Don't just sit there get ready, damn and you call me slow. We have to be there soon."

Fay couldn't help but stare. Back when he was in high school he thought of signing up for all the sports Kurogane did just for a chance to see the other shirtless. He blinked a few times as he stared at Kurogane's toned chest and stomach.

"You can stare all you want later." He turned and in a few seconds had a few different shirts and pants and tossed them onto the bed. "Just pick something."

Fay blinked and finally picked a shirt and pants. He'd get to stare...later? He turned as he started to unbutton his own shirt. There was no way Kurogane married him out of his own choice. Kurogane could've had any man or woman he wanted, why would he choose Fay?

Kurogane finished changing as well and grabbed the keys on top of the nightstand. "Let's go, we're just going to make it if we leave now." He was dressed in a simple button up shirt with a black jacket and slacks. Nothing too fancy, but it wasn't too casual either.

Fay followed Kurogane in silence. This was like someone opened up his head and gave him the perfect world to live in. He was dressed similar to Kurogane, just in lighter colors.

When they were finally in the car and heading into the city proper, Kurogane wondered if it was a good idea to go out tonight with how spacey Fai was acting. "You know, it's really strange when you're quiet." It usually meant he was getting the silent treatment and had done something wrong, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Just nervous that's all." In truth he was terrified, he had no idea how he was supposed to behave. He was always quiet back in school, for the most part.

"You act like we don't go out every week." Kurogane rolled his eyes as they went into the city, eventually pulling into a small parking lot. "We don't have the kids all night, enjoy it." 

Fay wasn't sure how he could enjoy it when he wasn't used to this, but he was going to try. When they arrived in the parking lot he reached over for Kurogane's hand.

Kurogane took it willingly for a few seconds before getting out of the car. He quickly grabbed Fai's hand again when they were out and walking the short distance to the restaurant.

Dinner went very smoothly(despite Fay being hesitant about ordering anything too expensive). As they were walking out of the restaurant, Fay grabbed Kurogane's arm without thinking.

"Anywhere else you feel like going to or just home?" Kurogane asked as they walked down the street together, back towards their car. Dinner had been a little subdued, but he chalked that up as being a good thing. Fai hadn't tried playing footsie with him or being overtly obnoxious.

"Home is okay." Fay paused for a moment, he had to know. "Kuro-sama? Why'd you marry me? Back in school, you never seemed to notice I existed."

"This again?" He sighed. "I don't know, I noticed you. Kinda hard not to notice someone your height that wears hair clips and hung around some of my friends. You talked to me first though." Kurogane shrugged. "There was the time you fell down the bleachers though, I thought you'd cracked your head open. And you can cling like a mother fucker when you want to." Smirking, it was a little funny looking back on it, but then again it was high school and a lot had changed.

Fay's eyes widened. He fell down the bleachers and Kurogane was worried about him? Fay could feel his cheeks turning pink. He clung tighter to Kurogane's arm. If he ever woke up in his own time again, he was not only going to be careful of bleachers, but try to talk to Kurogane. "I fell down the bleachers? Wow I don't remember that..."

"You had a bruise on your forehead for weeks after." He added as he stopped behind their car. "I think Tomoyo had you wear makeup to cover it up too."

"I like to wear make-up sometimes. Most classmates mistook me for a girl."

"It was only because of the hair clips and long hair." Kurogane countered as he sighed. "Not like you could wear the girl's uniform to school."

"You...always knew I was a boy didn't you..?" Fay turned his head to look at Kurogane.

"I'm not an idiot." Countered the taller man as he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

Fay took that as a yes."I never took you as being interested in boys Kuro-rin."

"There are some guys I find attractive, but not many." He explained as he pulled away from Fai to get into the car. "You stuck out though."

Fay followed suit and got in. "I stuck out did I?"

"You were the only six foot blonde that wore big glasses and clips. Hard not to notice." Kurogane countered as he started the car.

Fay pouted to himself. He had to admit, that would be hard to not notice. He just wished Kurogane had noticed him for some more romantic reason. Finally they arrived at back at home. "So what are we going to do?"

"I picked last week, you can pick this time around." He explained as he got out of the car, heading for the front door,

Well shoot. Fay had no idea what his future self liked to do."Umm...maybe a movie?" That's what teenage Fay liked to do and that's the mind he had.

"We can see what's on TV or re-watch an old one." Kurogane answered in return as he stepped inside their home, shrugging off his jacket. "It's always strange coming home and it being quiet."

"But silence helps you think." Fay took off his own jacket and placed it neatly on a chair. He was still unsure of what to do so he just sat on the couch.

"I can do that in the office." He countered, locking the door after having kicked off his shows. Joining his spouse, Kurogane grabbed the remote to find something. "What are you in the mood for?"

Fay turned red. All of his dreams were becoming a reality, but he wasn't as confident as he was in his dreams. This was happening too fast. Just yesterday he had been secretly stalking Kurogane from afar and now here he was married to him and allowed to touch or kiss him whenever he wanted to.

Kurogane stopped on the beginning of a movie and went about unbuttoning his cuffs so he could be more comfortable. When he had finished he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Surprised you picked a movie this time."

"Oh and why is that?" Fay leaned into Kurogane subconsciously and took in the scent of the other man's cologne. 

"You're most likely to pick cake, a bath, alcohol, or sex." Kurogane replied as he watched the movie title pop up.

A bath sounded nice but he was too shy to let Kurogane see him naked and if he saw Kurogane naked..he'd die of pleasure overload. "I just wanted a quiet and somewhat romantic evening." He was trying to play along with this whole scenario so he didn't wind up at the nut house.

"Romantic huh?" Kurogane wondered if Fai was up to something, but let it slide for now as he hugged the other to him. 

The movie was basically over. Fay stretched out and turned to look at Kurogane. Even ten or so years into the future and Kurogane still was pleasing to look at.

It had been decent enough, but he was fine with most things. "Bed?"

Fay supposed he could handle bed and after the events of today, he could use a good sleep. "That sounds nice."  
Getting up Kurogane pulled Fai along with him. "Are you going to sleep in tomorrow or go with me to get the kids?" Kurogane asked as he released the blonde so he could change out of his clothes.

"Probably sleep in." Fay turned to unbutton his shirt again, he was still shy.

Kurogane let his shirt fall off and to the ground, deciding he would get it later. His pants soon followed, leaving him in just his underwear, spotting Fai with his back to him, Kurogane walked up behind the blonde and but his hands on boney hips. "Your mom's going to complain about that."

Fay jumped slightly when he felt Kurogane touch him. "Eh? Complain about what?"

"You not coming to see her." Kurogane answered as he dipped his head down to kiss Fai's shoulder while he let one of his thumbs slip under the hem of the others pants.

Fay froze in place. What in the world was he supposed to do? He didn't have his future brain or personality. He supposed he could go with it and somehow back out if he got uncomfortable.

"Hmm...you're not tired are you?" Kurogane asked as one hand settled over the blonde's stomach. It wouldn't do to let the alone time they had go to waste.

"...Not particularly." Fay shivered slightly as Kurogane's hand touched his stomach. After a moment he found his voice. "..What do you have in mind?"

"Something that will definitely make sure you sleep in tomorrow." Kurogane mumbled.

Fay didn't answer. He would let Kurogane do whatever for a bit, then he would stop, if he still had willpower.

"What no teasing?" Kurogane asked curiously as he unbuttoned the blonde's pants and kissed a pale cheek. "You've been quiet all day."

Fay bit his lip."Would you like me to tease...? I thought you didn't like that?"

"It's weird not hearing it is all. You get used to a lot of things after seven years." He explained as he pulled at the others zipper.

"I...mmm...sorry..Kuro-sama.." Fay wasn't cold, just a lot of pleasure was s starting to course through his body, more than he was used to.

Kurogane kissed the side of Fai's head then and pulled away so he could pull the blonde to their bed. Sitting down he tugged Fai forward to sit with him, noticing how his spouse was blushing. "I told you, never apologize to me."

Fay flushed a deeper shade of red and couldn't help but wonder why, "Why? Why shouldn't I apologize?"

"There's no need to." He leaned forward and kissed Fai.

Fay let himself get lost in the kiss. Kurogane wasn't as rough of a kisser as Fay had originally imagined him to be and this felt good. 

It didn't take long before Kurogane was deepening their kiss, wanting more from the blonde. Fay returned the kiss as best as he could by copying Kurogane's actions. He even let his hands roam on Kurogane's back a bit.

Finally feeling that the other was getting into things, Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai's waist to bring him closer as he leaned forward. 

Fay broke off then and looked into Kurogane's eyes. He had a bit of confidence in him (although he had no idea where it came from). "Can we..not go all the way tonight? I'm up for something..just not all the way." Fay wasn't exactly ready to give up his virginity yet.

"You don't have to ask. I wouldn't force you." Kurogane countered, thinking it was probably for the best as it seemed Fai had been 'off' today. "Anything in mind or you just want to do whatever?"

"We can just do whatever." Fay looked at Kurogane and smiled.

Accepting that Kurogane pushed Fai gently to lie on his back. Moving over top of the blonde he smirked before pressing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. He peppered kisses along Fai's jaw and neck, letting them both enjoy this. 

Fay's body felt like it was tingling. He was lost at what to do, he decided he'd just let Kurogane lead.

He could almost hear how loud Fai's heart was beating as his kissed down the others chest and stomach. Eventually when he came to Fai's pants, he sat up so he could properly get rid of the offending material.

Fay lifted his hips up to assist in the removal of his pants. His heart was racing and his mind was becoming clouded.

Once they were gone and tossed forgotten to the floor, Kurogane cupped Fai's member and began rubbing gently. "You're getting hard already."

"...Nice of you to notice." Fay's eyes slipped closed and his hips instinctively bucked up.

Kurogane smirked, it seemed Fai wasn't acting as strange today as he had thought. His next step was pulling the blonde's underwear off and once they were down the blonde's thighs, Kurogane took the blondes hardening cock in his hand and began stroking gently.

Fay's eyes shot open. This was a whole new feeling to him. He had touched himself before, but to feel someone else touching drove him over the edge. Kurogane had just begun and already Fay felt close to the edge.

"You're going to come too quick if you don't stop wriggling." Kurogane warned as he used his other hand to press Fai's hips to the bed to attempt keeping him still. Moving into a more comfortable position, Kurogane began pressing his lips along the blonde's thighs, liking how the muscle their spasmed at the delicate touch.

Fay clenched the sheets of the bed until his knuckles turned white. "...Can't help....it."

"You've not been watching porn again have you?" Kurogane didn't think that was the case as he had been with Fai most of the day and hadn't seen him doing anything suspicious. Getting back to the task at hand, Kurogane gave Fai a few more strokes before he licked the other man's arousal from base to tip.

That was the breaking point for Fay. The feeling of the man of his dream's tongue on his cock was too much for the blonde to take. He felt himself releasing and his mind was too clouded to come up with a good excuse.

It had taken Kurogane by surprise as Fai came, the blonde's seed streaked across his face and Fai's stomach. He sat up, wiping his face clean slowly as he looked down at his lover, wondering why the other had had a hair trigger.

Fay lay there panting trying to calm down after his orgasm. When he caught his breath he looked over at Kurogane with sad eyes. "..Sorry...I couldn't help it."

"Again with the apologizing?" Kurogane said as he cleaned himself off. "You've not done that since we were kids."

"It's just...you didn't even do much to me and I just...couldn't hold it..."

Kurogane gave a short laugh in amusement as he shook his head. "It's a good thing that I could rile you up." He said as he licked the last bit of Fai's come from his fingertip. "We can try again later if you're up for it."

Fay turned pink. "Maybe...but...what...about...you?"

"I'm not that hard, but if you want to do something I wouldn't say no." Kurogane reached over for some tissues on their nightstand to wipe Fai's stomach clean before he tossed it in the bin nearby.

Fay remained silent. he had no idea what to do. He was still new at this.

"You really stress over the dumbest things blondie." Kurogane moved to lay beside Fai. He hadn't really gotten excited enough to be sore about not getting a turn and as he relaxed with Fai what erection he had was slowly fading.

Fay didn't think it was dumb at all, there was nothing wrong with being nervous for your first time. Of course in Kurogane's eyes, this wasn't his first time at all.

"You want to go to bed?" He asked as he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't late, but it seemed Fai was tired.

Fay thought that would be good, to lay with each other. He was going to have to get more comfortable around Kurogane if they were going to do anything sexual. "Sure..just want to cuddle. Is that okay?"

"Idiot." Kurogane moved to his side and pulled Fai to him, getting them both comfortable.

Fay noticed his heart wasn't racing as much as it was earlier. Maybe he was getting used to this life. However he knew he had to find Yuuko, he had a feeling she had something to do with this, somehow. He needed to get back to his own time and start his life with Kurogane. "Meanie."

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled the blanket over them both, kissing Fai chastely.

Fay kissed back briefly. He wondered what would await him in the morning.

Kurogane was getting ready early in the morning for work as Fai slept on. Things were still a little strange, but nothing to get worried over so he let it go for now. When he was nearly out the door he was greeted by Sakura awake and standing in the living room yawning. With a sigh he scooped the boy up and put him in bed with Fai where Sakura snuggled up to him.

By the time Fay woke up, Kurogane was gone and he had a little boy snuggled next to him. Sighing he got up, got dressed and grabbed the phone book. He had to find Yuuko.

"Nnnnooo...don't want to get up..." Sakura stirred from the bed shifting before he curled back up into the sheets. 

Fay grinned, his son was like him. Finally locating Yuuko's phone number, he grabbed the phone from the night stand and punched in the number.  
It rang several times before someone picked up. "Hello? Ichihara residence!" A much younger voice answered him than Fai had expected.

"Um..hi, is Yuuko there?" Fay bit his lip, maybe it was her daughter? He wasn't sure.

"Yuuko-san is home~ I'll get her." There was a pause on the line and the sound of running on hardwood floor. "And who may this be?" A more familiar voice answered, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yuuko-san, it's me, Fay Fluorite. You were my guidance counselor in high school, I don't know what to do! That day when you went home and told me to go to sleep, I did and when I woke up, I was in bed with Kuro-sama and older too!"

"Fai Fluorite? I've not heard that name in a few years. Are you not happy with Kurogane-kun anymore? Last I recall the two of you were an item just as you wished you could be." Yuuko seemed to ignore his outburst, sounding as steady as she always did.

"I'm happy, but this isn't right, I feel like I cheated to get here, I want to go back to my time and win him myself."

"Maybe you should enjoy your time while you can then? You always were far too shy when it came to Kurogane and it's not every day that someone gets their wish granted even if for a little while." Yuuko hung up then leaving Fai with a dial tone. "Dad...can we have pancakes?" Sakura mumbled, having woken up from Fai's yelling.

Fay sat there holding the phone in disbelief. He needed to get home, but how? "Um, sure Sakura-kun, let's go make some." Fay scooped the young boy into his arms and carried him downstairs.

He hugged his father, resting his cheek on a thin shoulder as he was carried. He yawned, ready to doze off once more. 

Nearly an hour later and Fay and the kids were eating breakfast. It took Fay forever to find everything he needed to make pancakes.

Toshihiko still had trouble feeding himself, getting more and more syrup smeared over his cheeks. Sakura laughed at his brother in between asking Fai various questions.

Fay wiped Toshihiko's face with a damp wash cloth. "I'll feed you Toshihiko." Fay loved babies, he had wanted one for as long as he could remember.

Toshihiko brow furrowed suddenly as Sakura looked over at his father in confusion. 

Well fuck, Fay knew he did something wrong. "What is it?"

"You didn't say Toshi like you always do." Sakura frowned, not sure if they were in trouble or not.

"Oh silly me! Daddy has a lot on his mind." With that he patted both of his son's heads. It wasn't a lie, there was a lot on his mind.

Both boys brightened up at that, feeling much better. "Can we go play now?" Sakura asked after finishing his meal. "Play ball!" Toshihiko cheered.

"Yes you may play now, but please stay inside where I can keep an eye on you."

"You play too." Toshihiko tugged on his hand, a set frown on his face.

"Alright." Fay let himself be pulled by his son and plopped down onto the floor to play with them.  
Toshihiko ran back upstairs as fast as his tiny legs would take him before he returned with his blush plush dog and a red ball they usually played with.

Fay smiled at his youngest son. "So are there any special rules? Or do we just pass it to each other?"

"Otou-san says we can't kick it inside anymore..." Sakura said as Toshihiko tossed the ball at his father with a smile,

"Well we have some stuff we don't want broken." Fay caught the ball in his hands before gently tossing it to Sakura.

The three of them played most of the day until both children started yawning. They were then promptly taken upstairs into their room so they could nap for a few hours and leaving Fai alone. 

Fay needed to pass the time until Kurogane got home. He decided to do some investigating of the home. If he was going to be stuck in this future world, he had to find out stuff. He went into the room he shared with Kurogane and felt under the bed. He felt a box and pulled it out. Inside were notes and letters in what Fay recognized as his own handwriting and also emails and IM conversations too. Reading them, he not only turned bright red, but also realized what a sappy romantic Kurogane was under his tough exterior.

He had also found a few pictures and other things best left untouched as he was too embarrassed to even begin to think about some of the more explicit thing he saw like toys and rope. Putting the box back underneath the bed, Fai got up to snoop some more.

Fay walked into what seemed to be like the entertainment room. He noticed that him and Kurogane had very different tastes in movies. He also saw a cabinet with a lock on it that was way out of the kid's reach. It was currently unlocked. Being curious like a kitten, Fay opened it and saw a bunch of VHS tapes and DVD cases. Some of them had cute titles like "Sakura's first steps" and "Toshi's first word." 

Others were titled "Medical Roleplay", "Sex Toy Foreplay", and "Bondage." Fay's face went red again.

He continued looking through the house, trying to piece together what life had been like for him and Kurogane. There was a small office with books and a desktop filled with pictures and things that had been made for them. Drawings littered the desk among other things as well.

Fay smiled at his children's artwork. Bored with snooping for now, he plopped at the desk and grabbed a clean sheet of paper and pencil. He mindlessly started to draw as he awaited the return of Kurogane.

Nearly an hour later Kurogane pulled into the drive way. Hauling his duffel bag and the bag he kept one of his swords in, he made his way inside tired after a long day at the studio. When he didn't hear any yelling or running through the house he guessed his sons were still sleeping and either Fai had joined them or was deeper in the house. Dropping his things by the couch, he heard faint scratches which in turn led him into Fai's office to see the blonde working on something. "Busy day?"

Fay's hair on his neck stood up. "A bit. Made pancakes and played with the kids for a bit. You?"  
"Taught some new students how to stretch properly on top of the usual." He stepped forward, bending down to give the blonde a kiss in greeting. When he pulled away his eye caught the paper Fai had been working on. "...So you've just been sitting in your office drawing?"

Finally deciding to accept his life, Fay returned the kiss. "Um, no cleaned up a bit, where's the key for the locked cabinet?"

"Should be in the nightstand." He replied, intrigued by just what Fai was wanting to do.

"It was unlocked so I wanted to lock it." Fay got up and forgetting that he was drawing a somewhat adult picture of him and Kurogane left the paper on the table to get the key.

Kurogane grabbed the drawing once the blonde was leaving, deciding to put it away in their room for safe keeping. "It shouldn't have been."

Fay's future self must've unlocked it. When he returned to the desk after locking the cabinet he noticed the missing drawing. "Eh? Where'd it go?"

Kurogane had left, heading upstairs to put away the drawing before he grabbed some clothes and headed back down to the bathroom on the first floor. "Are you busy?" 

"No, why?" Fay asked as he organized the desk a bit.

Kurogane stood in the doorway watching Fai before he slowly smirked. "Was going to take a bath, want to join me?"

"I'd love to." Fay knew that's what his future self would say or something along those lines.

Kurogane led Fai into the smaller bathroom downstairs, setting his cleans clothes aside as he turned the water on so the bathtub could fill. He tugged off his shirt next with Fai in the room.

Fay had to keep reminding himself that he was used to this and he saw it every day. Slowly he unbuttoned and removed his own shirt.

Soon enough Kurogane was naked in front of the blonde, having tossed his clothes in a nearby hamper before he slipped into the bath. He sighed at the hot water working on his tired muscles. It had been a long day at work and he wanted nothing more than to relax with Fai.

After recovering from seeing Kurogane in that state, Fay removed his clothes as well and joined Kurogane in the hot water. It felt good on his cramped muscles. "When we get out of here, I vote on a cuddle session."

"You're always clinging to me anyways." He smirked as he watched Fai relax for the first time in days.

"Well, I meant more like a nap cuddle." Fay had his eyes closed as he let his body unwind.

"Still the same." He explained with a smirk. Within a few moments, Kurogane reached over and pulled Fai to him, wanting the blonde closer.

Fay let himself be pulled over. Cracking his eyes open, he smiled. "Hello."

Whatever had been bothering the other seemed to have come to an abrupt halt and Kurogane was happy for it. "Hey." 

Fay was fighting back the blush he knew was trying to creep onto his cheeks. He was also fighting the urge to touch Kurogane. "Tough day?"

"Same as usual." Kurogane ran a hand through his hair. "You? Or were you busy all afternoon drawing pictures?"

"I told you. Made breakfast, played with the kids, cleaned and then drew."

"It's like when you kept drawing stick figures having sex when we were in college." Kurogane remarked, thinking it hadn't been funny at the time.

So apparently him and Kurogane got together in high school. "One must express their talent some way." Fay laughed mindlessly twirling his hair around his fingers.

"Guess it comes with working with graphics and computers." Wrapping his arms around Fai he brought his legs up to give the blonde more room.

Fay sighed contently. This was how he imagined to feel in Kurogane's arms. Safe and happy.

Kurogane grabbed a washcloth then and a bar of soap. Once the cloth was lathered he began washing both himself and Fai. "Too bad the kids will be up soon enough."

"Eh? Is Kuro-sama being a pervert?"

"Tch. You're one to talk." He countered as he washed a long pale arm. 

Whoever said that Kurogane wasn't a romantic never spent any time with the man. Fay never had met anyone more romantic. "You're sweet."

"Not sweet idiot." Kurogane growled softly, still annoyed after years of knowing Fai.

Amazingly, Fay didn't feel sad at all by the idiot comment. "But I love it when you're sweet."

"I told you I'm not sweet, or cute, or anything of that other crap." He argued as he washed the suds off the blonde in his arms.

Fay couldn't see Kurogane's face but he decided to tease anyways. "I bet you're blushing."

Kurogane reached up and pinched one of Fai's cheeks. "I am not bastard."

"Meanie! Don't you like praise?" Fay reached a hand up to pry Kurogane's hand off his cheek.

Water sloshed in the tub as Kurogane struggled against Fai, trying to pin the blonde's arms. "Not that kind of /praise/." He countered.

Fay squirmed to try and get away from Kurogane, but the man had an iron grip. 

"Oi, stop that or I can't promise you'll be leaving anytime soon." Kurogane growled lowly as he hugged the blonde.

"I'll get all pruny if I stay in too long."

"Stop moving on top of me then." He hissed, thinking Fai was being a cock tease again.

"Fine, fine I'll..." The true meaning of Kurogane's words sunk in causing Fay to turn red.

"Surprised you're not cracking jokes." Kurogane told him as they settled back into their earlier positions.

"Eh? Would you rather me be loving or joking?"

"Good point." He smirked as he gave Fai a kiss. "I think I'm done with bathing." Moving Fai, Kurogane left the tub so he could dry off.

Fay kissed back and followed Kurogane's actions and got out of the tub.

"Anything you want to do before we wake the kids?" He asked as he dried himself.

"Take a nap maybe?" Fay wrapped a towel around his thin waist as he spoke.

"You're tired?" Kurogane while pulling on a pair of boxers. 

"Just a bit." Fay said while getting dressed to try to avoid starring at Kurogane.

"We can sleep then." He smirked as he tossed his towel into the hamper. It felt domestic, which Kurogane wasn't complaining about, but it was odd for Fai not to tease and joke and comment on this or that. 

Fay sighed contently and snuggled into Kurogane. If this is what his life was really going to be, he could live with that.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde as they settled in for a nap, but not before he kissed the top of Fai's head.

"Kuro-chu is so sweet, that's what I love most about him."

"Idiot." He gave him one final glare before pulling Fai closer to him and shutting his eyes for sleep.

"Love you too Kuro-chu." Fay kissed Kurogane briefly before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

The sun was barely shining through the blinds, still early morning. Fai was curled up asleep on his side, covers skewed. "Fai it's time to wake up." A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently.

"...Mom?" Fay rubbed his eyes and was looking at light blue walls, his old bedroom from high school, did that mean he was back in his own time?

"Breakfast is waiting as soon as you're dressed and ready to go." She explained with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be down in five minutes." Fay knew he had to see Kurogane today, before it was too late for him to have the life he saw.

There was no more waking up to a Kurogane that held him and smiled, no more Sakura or Toshihiko pulling him around and asking for him to play. However, he did know he had something to do. He had to try this time, no more blushing and stealing looks at Kurogane .

Fay got dressed and ate his breakfast. He said goodbye to his mother and started to walk to school. When he arrived there he waited by the front steps instead of going to the library like he usually did. He was determined to tell Kurogane today how he felt, even if the other man broke his nose.

As buses and cars pulled up to the curb one after the other and wave after wave of students filed into the building, Kurogane still hadn't shown up and it was already getting close to time for home room to start.

Stealing a glance at his watch and noticing the time, Fay knew he couldn't wait here any longer if he wanted to maintain his perfect attendance record. Fay turned around and sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Go figure, when he finally gets the nerve to tell Kurogane how he feels? The other one doesn't show up. Fay made his way to homeroom and flopped down into his seat.

Kurogane didn't show up until it was almost time to leave for first period. He had given the teacher a permission slip from the office and taken his seat just a few away from where Fai was sitting.

Fay noticed Kurogane enter the room as he was packing up his bag for first period. He felt like crumpling the paper he had doodled on into a paper ball and throwing it at the male's head. Almost did too, but then the bell rang. Well how the hell was he going to tell him now?

They didn't have a class together until after lunch. While Fai had gym, Kurogane had it as well, but usually stayed in the weight room or near the mats practicing with the other boys. 

Fay was sitting in the bleachers working on an extra credit assignment for his chemistry class. Noticing Tomoyo sitting by herself, he decided to go down and talk to her. However a carelessly placed book bag made Fay loose his footing and he started to tumble down the bleachers. The last thing he heard was the gym teacher yell for help and then everything went dark.

His sight had gone black for a moment as he scraped and banged up his arms and side. When Fai looked up he could see Kurogane frowning. "Idiot, watch where you're going. You could have broken your neck." He frowned as the teacher went over to the blonde and asked if he was alright while at the same time checking his arms.

"...Kuro-sama..is that you....?"

"...What did you just call me?" Kurogane asked in barely contained anger as the gym teacher decided he was well enough, save for a few bruises, to not have to go to the nurse. "Suwa, go take Fluorite somewhere he can sit without falling." Sighing, Kurogane pulled Fai up to stand, hand on his arm, and led the blonde up the stairs that led to the upper part of the gym

"I called you Kuro-sama...I always have.." Fay stumbled with Kurogane. No doubt both his knees and elbows were bruised.

"The name's Kurogane idiot." Kurogane scowled, not liking that bit.

"I like Kuro-sama or Kuro-rin better..." Fay trailed off, he needed to tell Kurogane the truth.

Once they were up on the upper level, Kurogane made Fai sit down on a row of seats by the wall away from the bleachers. 

"Thank you Kuro-sama...you didn't have to help me up here."

Kurogane sighed. "It's Kurogane and it's not a big deal." He sat beside Fai, glaring at the wall in front of them. He had seen the blonde around before, chatting with Tomoyo and Syaoran so he had an idea of who he was. 

Fay swallowed the lump in his throat. It was now or never. They were alone, away from prying eyes. "Kuro-rin..would you..ever..consider..dating...me?"

Kurogane inhaled sharply and started coughing. Had he heard right? "What? Dating?"

Fay panicked. Maybe he had dreamt the whole thing. "..Yeah dating..but it's understandable. You don't know me...really."]

"We should try getting to know each other don't you think?" He looked at Fai, how he looked with a blue clip in his hair and glasses. Kurogane hoped he wasn't like some of the girls around here, fawning over him for no reason.

Fay's cheeks hued pink. "Yeah, sure of course, I mean I've liked you for a long time and I don't even know if you've noticed me, but I really like how you're honest and your skills with kendo and judo."

"Like I said..." It was embarrassing, suddenly being told someone had a crush on you and having them not trying to jump all over you and cooing like a lunatic. "I know you're friends with Tomoyo and a few others."

"I am..but that doesn't mean you know me." Fay looked down at his lap.

"Before you go around saying you like someone, you should get to know them first." Kurogane said, as he tried not to blush. Fai was weird and he'd heard Tomoyo and the others mention the blonde in passing from time to time and he seemed okay he supposed.

"I can't help it that I'm attracted to you and I know lots about you!"

Kurogane felt like punching the idiot, especially for yelling. "Shut the hell up dumbass before you draw a crowd!" He hissed and wondered why Tomoyo had to hang out with people obviously crazy. 

"Why does it matter if people know? Are you are ashamed that I like you?" Fay turned to look at Kurogane as he spoke.

He sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Don't you think it's a bit odd asking me that? The first time we've ever talked was ten minutes ago. I don't care if you do or not that's your business." 

Fay paused. He only knew Kurogane from the future dream or whatever it was he had. Unless by some chance Kurogane encountered the same thing, Fay was going to have to tone done his emotions."Doesn't hurt to get to know each other though, does it?"

"I guess not." He replied after giving the shorter boy an odd look.

"So since you know less about me then I do about you, what would you like to know?"

He'd never really been asked that before. "I don't know." It was then that Tomoyo ran up to them, looking worried. "Fai-kun...are you alright?" She asked before looking between them. "Class is almost over, do you need help walking?" 

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan. Kuro-sama will help me walk to class, thanks for your offer though." He smiled warmly at the girl before turning to Kurogane and smiling.

"Who said I'd help?" He frowned as Tomoyo smiled. She had known about Fai's little crush and it seemed they had at least talked now. "Alright then. Kurogane don't be too rough now." Waving goodbye to them, she headed out early. Kurogane sputtered in her wake. 

"Are you saying you won't help me then, Kuro-rin?"

"Fine, but only because you'd probably bitch if I didn't." Kurogane argued as he formulated a plan to get back at Tomoyo. He wondered what he had gotten himself into as he helped Fai up and to his next class.

Fay leaned into Kurogane as he walked. It looked like he was going to get the life he dreamnt/saw after all.


End file.
